


Take off your glasses darling

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know that Lena Luthor Knows, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: "5 times Kara fell asleep with her glasses on"Would you look at this, I wrote something other than angst this time. I hope you all enjoy it because it rarely happens! Go say thank you to alexbluepower for sending the prompt and not letting me add any angst, it wasn't easy XD





	Take off your glasses darling

Kara was sitting between her sister and her new girlfriend on the couch watching a movie. Long story short, a week ago she had decided she was going to ask Lena on a date. She had walked into Lena’s office, full of determination. 5 minutes passed and Kara started to think about all the possibilities, Lena not liking her back or not being ready for a relationship, well, pretty much every possibility crossed her mind in the course of a minute and she ended up changing her mind and deciding not to say anything. What she didn’t expect was that Lena was also trying to prepare herself to ask Kara out, but unlike Kara, she swallowed her fears and blurred out the question, “Would you like to go on a date with me?” Kara’s heart instantly melted and she almost screamed a “Yes!” back while throwing her arms around Lena.  
Fast forward to a week later, she had decided she wanted a girls night. She invited Alex, Kelly, Nia and obviously Lena. They spent the whole night laughing at Nia's jokes and at Kara getting scared with every scene in a horror movie Alex had picked.  
It was now midnight and almost everyone had left, it was just Alex and Lena now. Kara sat there, just staring at her girlfriend with a silly smile on. She wasn’t really thinking when she took a deep breath and asked.

“Why don’t you stay here tonight? We can have a sleepover, Wouldn’t it be nice?” Kara asked excitedly. 

“Hum, sure, I would love too!” Lena answered with a huge smile. She smiled back and was about to say something when her sister interrupted her. 

“Kara, can you come to the bathroom with me for a second?” Alex asked while getting up. 

“Why?” Kara looked confusedly at her sister. 

“Because I need your help with something.”

“Need my help with what?”

“KARA.”

“Alright, alright. Oh my R-God, calm down.” They walked towards the bathroom door and Alex pushed her sister in before closing the door. 

“What we’re you thinking?” She asked in a low but a bit angry tone. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kara rolled her eyes.

“You invited Lena to spend the night.”

“So? She’s my girlfriend now Alex, we will do that sometimes.”

“So?” Alex said in a mocking voice. “What if you need to leave in the middle of the night? What will you say to her? Better yet, how are you going to sleep without her seeing you taking off your glasses?”

“I didn’t really thought about that.” Kara bit her lower lip. “But don’t worry, I got this. I have everything under control.”

“Literally everytime you say that, it just means you don’t have anything under control.”

“Shut up.” Kara pushed Alex’s shoulder softly. 

“Well, alright then. I need to go now, I’m exhausted. Good luck, I hope the night is quiet.” They walked out and Alex gave Lena a hug before leaving. 

“Should we go to bed now?” Lena asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly. 

“No, not yet. You know, when me and Alex were kids, we had sleepovers with our friends all the time and we used to just go to sleep when we really couldn’t handle keeping our eyes open anymore.”

“Right. What you want to do then?” 

“Wanna play a game?”

“I'm too tired to play games right now.” Lena said while trying to hold back a yawn. 

“Okay, want to watch another movie?”

“Can we watch it in your room?” Lena asked with her eyes half closed.

“Sure, let’s go.” She held Lena’s hand and pulled her up.   
A movie and a half later, Lena turned to look at Kara after almost falling asleep twice. 

“Kara?” She had her eyes closed and her mouth half open, softly snoring. 

“Hum.” She opened one eye.

“Take off your glasses. Let’s Turn off the TV and sleep, it’s Almost 3 am.”

“No, I’m still watching it. You can sleep, it’s ok. I will just finish this movie and then I will go to sleep too.”

“You’re not watching anything honey, you’ve been snoring for the past 5 minutes.” Lena laughed. 

“No I was not.” Kara exclaimed defensively. “I was just-I was…”

“I was just Kidding baby. Do whatever you want but I can’t stay up anymore. Goodnight.” She got up on a elbow and gave Kara a kiss. 

“Night.” Kara thought about waiting to make sure Lena had fallen asleep to take off her glasses, but changed her mind a few seconds later. Lena could wake up in the middle of the night or wake up before she did and would end up seeing her. So she decided to go with the safe option and fell asleep with her glasses on, hoping it wouldn’t fall as she moved during the night. 

Lena Woke up at 7. She stretched her arms and turned around to look at her girlfriend. Kara had one hand under her cheek, glasses still on her face. It was almost falling and if Lena didn’t Know that Kara was Supergirl, she would be worried about the mark Kara would have in her cheek later. She slowly reached out and took Kara’s glasses off, placing them besides her on the bed before getting up to start making breakfast.   
Kara woke up 20 minutes later with the smell of food coming from the kitchen. She touched her face and almost panicked when she didn’t felt the glasses on the top of her nose. She looked around on the bed and saw it laying besides her pillow, it looked like it had fell from her face during the night. She put it back on and prayed to Rao that Lena didn’t saw her when she got up. The day went by normally. They played games and watched movies. Lena ordered lunch after Kara burned the food and almost set fire to the kitchen. She left in the afternoon saying she needed to prepare for a meeting on the next day. 

 

1 week later… 

Lena had invited her to stay the night at her place and Kara couldn’t be more excited. Alex reminded her once again about the Supergirl thing but she just reassured her sister by pointing out how well things had gone the last time Lena slept at her house. Alex raised her hands and shake her head “If you say so. Just be careful.” Kara nodded and flew away. She went home to take a shower and change into something a bit more comfortable before going to Lena’s house.   
They did pretty much the same things they did the last time, they had dinner while talking about work and then they went to Lena’s room and watched a few movies until sleep just took over the both of them.   
Lena woke up at the same time as always, 7 am and look over at Kara. She was sleeping on her stomach, glasses still on but they were tangled in her hair this time. She sighed and started to carefully move Kara’s hair until the glasses came out. She placed it besides her again and got up to make breakfast.   
Once again, Kara woke up, panicked when she realized she didn’t had her glasses on, found it besides her pillow and went to the kitchen hoping Lena hadn’t see anything. 

 

A few Weeks later, they were hanging out in Kara’s place. Lena was laying on the bed, working on her phone and Kara had her head on Lena’s stomach while reading a book. As Lena finished working on her phone, she felt Kara getting heavier on top of her and looked up to see the book falling from her hands. She looked at Kara’s face and saw that she still had her glasses on, “For God sakes Kara, I probably should feel offended by the fact that you think these glasses are a good disguise.” She whispered as she took Kara’s glasses off, again. She decided to take advantage of the calm day to rest for at least an hour.   
Kara woke up almost 30 minutes later a little confused as she didn’t remembered falling asleep. She got up slowly and looked around the bed when she realized her glasses had fallen. She put them back on and looked over at Lena who was sleeping peacefully. She decided to get up and order some food for them to eat as soon as Lena wakes up. 

 

A few months passed and Lena decided to take a few days off to rest and took Kara with her. They got on her plane and spent the whole flight talking and eating (mostly Kara, obviously).  
They arrived at a small house a few hours later and Lena showed her around before taking their bags to the room. There was no TV so they ate dinner while talking about work and where they would like to go during their vacation this year.   
They went to bed and Kara said she needed to send a email to her boss before going to sleep. When Lena fell asleep, she turned her phone off and turned around. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pinching sensation, provided by the glasses, on her ears and tried to get comfortable. Lena woke up at 7 once again and saw Kara, sleeping peacefully, but this time, her glasses had actually fallen off her face and were almost falling off the bed. She laughed softly and decided to leave it there. She got up to make some coffee for herself and some food for Kara.   
Kara woke up to the smell of food, as always, and started to look for her glasses like every morning after spending the night with Lena. She found them on the floor, put them back on and walked outside to see Lena sitting on the porch looking at the sky. 

“Good morning my early bird.” Kara said while hugging Lena from behind and kissing her neck. 

“Morning sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?”

“I did, like a baby. What about you?”

“I did. I only sleep this well when I’m with you.”

“Aww, this is so sweet. I love you.”

“I love you too. Want to eat?”

“Are you really asking ME this? Of course I do.” They laughed and got up, going back inside and sitting in the kitchen to eat together. 

 

2 weeks after their trip, there was a small attack in front of L-Corp at night. Supergirl came in through the balcony looking tired but nervous.

“Miss Luthor, everything ok?” Lena was trying to hold back her laugh. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” She laughed softly. “You barging in through the balcony door startled me more than the attack itself.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara looked down at her hands. Lena couldn’t hold herself back anymore and started laughing, hiding her face behind her hands. “What’s so funny?” Lena just looked up at her and pointed to her own face. Kara raised one eyebrow before touching her face. “OH MY RAO!” Lena started laughing even harder. Kara quickly took her glasses off, even though it was a bit too late for that, and nervously started to fidget with it. “I was so tired, I just fell asleep and forgot to take it off. Oh Rao, I hope no one saw me.”

“It’s pretty late so I don’t think anyone did.”

“I'm so sorry Lena. I wanted to tell you, I swear, I just didn’t know how. I shouldn’t have lied and I…”

“KARA, Kara, it’s ok. I’m not mad. I love you and I understand that you were scared.”

“It wasn’t just that.” Kara sighed and walked towards the couch. “I loved that I could just be Kara with you. I know that’s selfish of me, but it felt good to be able to just come to you and be me, be Kara. I could be vulnerable with you. I could talk to you about my fears and my nightmares without having to hear you laugh right after and pointing out that I’m the girl of steel and I shouldn’t be scared.”

“Hey, you still can do all that. I’m still the same Lena. I’ve know for a long time, I was just waiting until you were ready to tell me yourself. I will never judge you. I love you, never forget that.”

“Thank you, I love you so much and I promise to never lie to you ever again.” She had a few tears streaming down her cheeks and Lena went to sit besides her, cleaning up some of her tears and laying Kara’s heard on her shoulder. If Lena was being honest, it was a bit weird to see Supergirl crying. She knew this was Kara, but a uniform can change a person completely. Supergirl and Kara were 2 different people to Lena. Kara was this silly, full of emotions ray of sunshine and Supergirl was this serious (most of the times) and always in control superhero. To Lena, Kara was a bigger hero than Supergirl, she had saved her many more times than Supergirl ever could, and she always tried to make sure that Kara understood that.

“Want to go to my place? I know how much you love sleepovers.” She spoke softly as Kara lifted her head away from Lena’s shoulder and rubbed her eyes.

“Yeah, I would love to. I should probably change before, it’s not comfortable to sleep on these.” She pointed to her suit. 

“I will fix that for you later, you need a new suit asap.”

“Thank you.” Kara laughed softly and got up. “I will go grab some clothes. Can I take you home? You can take a shower and change while you wait for me.”

“Promise not to fly too fast?”

“Pinky promise.” Kara said and grabbed Lena’s hand before walking back to the balcony. She flew Lena to apartment before flying to her place to grab her pajamas. She took a quick shower and used her superspeed to put on her clothes before flying out. She flew as high as she could to make sure no one would see Supergirl flying in her pajamas. She arrived at Lena’s place and knocked softly on the balcony door before walking in. She found Lena already in her room drying her hair. 

“Is this the Supergirl pajamas?” Kara asked while pointing at Lena’s shirt which has a her symbol on. 

“Yes?” Lena said shyly and blushed a little.

“This is so cute. I think the S looks better on you than it does on me or my cousin.” She laughed a little and Lena threw the towel on her face, which just made her laugh even more. “Look at my shirt.” She said when she managed to stop laughing. 

“I believe in humans? You’re definitely the cutest alien in the universe Kara.” Now it was Lena’s turn to laugh. “Now come on, we need to sleep. Tomorrow is Friday, we can have another sleepover if you want.”

“YES, it’s going to be so cool. I can bring movies and games for us. I will buy ice cream and we can order some food...” Kara started rambling. 

“Sure, Now let’s go to bed, I’m tired.” They both walk around the bed to their respective sides, Lena on the right and Kara on the left. They lay down and Kara closed her eyes and relaxed. 

“Hey, Supergirl?”

“Hum, what?” Kara whispered. Lena touched her face softly. “Oh, right.” She laughed a little and took her glasses off. “Sorry, force of habit.” She placed them on the nightstand and turned around to hug Lena. She tucked her head on Lena’s neck and relaxed once again. “Goodnight my love.”

“Goodnight my hero.” Lena whispered back and kissed Kara’s head before letting herself relax and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> You can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
